The Calm after the Storm
by Taimmi
Summary: Following Nick's and Zoe's crisis over the previous few months, is it time to put the past behind them? Or is the truth too hard to face up to?


_**I've been meaning to post this fanfic for ages – I just haven't had the chance to finish it. This story is going to run alongside the series… only Nick and Zoe are TOGETHER in this one! D: Stupid writers… Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and ignore any stupid mistakes I've made!**_

"I think she's waking up."

Zoe looked down at Katy, lying completely still on the bed in resus, save from her eyelids flickering. Nick shuffled over and studied the monitor. "Pulse is still a little low. I'll give her some IV dopamine… hello, Katy? Katy? My name's Mr Jordan, you've had a bit of a funny turn – we're looking after you now, though."

Katy looked deep into Nick's eyes, and her own were wide with anxiety. "What happened? That lady doctor… she… she said she was going to help me… then I don't remember anything else…" she started shaking and made an attempt to get off the bed, although she was too weak and collapsed back onto the sheets. "Shh, Katy, calm down. You're fine now. Dr Winters…" Zoe looked up at Nick with an unsure expression, "Dr Winters is… _unavailable _at the moment."

Suddenly, Jay burst through the doors and his face was red, with eyes full of tears. He rested his forehead on the wall and started smacking the plaster with the palm of his hand. "Hey, hey, stop that," Nick said, striding over and placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Harming yourself won't make what's happened any better."

He shook his head vigorously. "But they hurt her. Ruth was vulnerable and they… they didn't have to…" his words drifted off.

"Didn't have to what?" Nick said, as gently as he could.

"To _section_ her! They _sectioned_ her!" he burst out, pushing Nick away in his anger. He then started sobbing, and sank down to the floor. Zoe wrapped her arms around him and wiped his tears away with her sleeve.

"Shh, come on now, Jay. It's all going to turn out ok," Zoe looked up at Nick in concern as he started rocking to and fro on the floor.

After Katy was stable and had been moved upstairs, there was a knock on Nick's door. "Come," he said, rifling through what looked like stacks of patient notes. Zoe walked in and made herself comfortable on the sofa. Nick put down his papers. "Are you alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure," she said softly, "I'm just shocked, what with everything that's happened."

Nick nodded and rubbed his chin. "No one could have expected it. We all knew that Ruth was taking her new position very seriously… but I'd never have imagined that it could have ruined her like that. She's a good doctor."

Zoe sighed out of fatigue and rubbed her eyes. It had been a long day, and she just wanted to sit back and relax. "Do you… fancy coming for a drink with me tonight? You know, to wind down a little."

Nick checked his watch. "Well, our shift is officially over in about ten minutes. Why don't we go now? After all, I am the boss," he chuckled. He started gathering up his files and putting them in his bag.

Zoe was a little shocked. She hadn't expected him to say yes so easily after the chaos last year with the fake pregnancy and the marriage proposal being called off. But maybe, just maybe, he wanted her back; even after all that happened the previous year.

"Yeah, I'll – I'll call a taxi then," she said.

"Shall we go to mine?" said Nick.

"Yours? I thought we might go to the pub with the others," she replied, slightly unsure of Nick's proposal.

"Well, I've got a bottle of red in the cupboard – and I can't possibly drink it all by myself," he winked at her, "And I could at least pretend that I like _rom-coms_."

She smiled, slightly surprised but immensely pleased at the same time. "I'll go chase up that taxi then!"

Nick locked the door to his apartment behind them and flung his coat and bag on the floor in the hallway. "Make yourself comfortable on the sofa – I'll be right in."

Zoe walked through into the living room and started rifling through Nick's DVD collection. She could hear him pottering around in the kitchen – the sounds of glasses clinking and a bottle being uncorked. He set two glasses down on the coffee table and sat down, patting the bit of sofa next to him. Zoe sat and placed her arm on his thigh, slightly unsure of how friendly to be with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took a sip of wine.

"So what's this all about?" she asked tentatively.

Nick took another sip. "I figured that we've hardly talked about… about what happened last year."

Zoe turned slightly to look into his eyes. "I know, Nick… and I'm so sorry. It just got out of hand. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to disappoint you and…"

"Shh," Nick interrupted, "Yes, I was angry at the time. But that's all behind us now. And now we can focus on the future. That is – if you want to of course."

A smile crept upon Zoe's lips. "Of course I want to."

Nick smiled back, and their eyes met. He started moving closer to her, and reached up to brush a wisp of dark hair behind her ear. They shut their eyes as they leaned closer, and their lips touched in a brief kiss. They looked back at each other, as if they were unsure how to go on. Zoe leaned in more another, more passionate kiss. They embraced, caressing each other's bodies before Nick scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.


End file.
